


A Child's Nightmare

by Snowfur



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Horror, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfur/pseuds/Snowfur
Summary: It was a dark night and raining cats and dogs. The wind was howling and lightning lit up the sky. A small  child about 6 or 7 sat on his twin sized bed. The child could not fall asleep that night. The grandfather clock down the left hallway struck 11:00. It’s already 11:00 and I still cannot sleep, thought the child.Clank, Clank, Clank. Something or someone was in the hallway.





	A Child's Nightmare

A Child’s Nightmare  
It was a dark night and raining cats and dogs. The wind was howling and lightning lit up the sky. A small child about 6 or 7 sat on his twin sized bed. The child could not fall asleep that night. The grandfather clock down the left hallway struck 11:00. It’s already 11:00 and I still cannot sleep, thought the child.  
Clank, Clank, Clank. Something or someone was in the hallway.

“W-who’s there?” the child asked nervously. There was no answer. It’s probably just my older brother trying to scare me again, thought the child. “Stop trying to scare me brother!” the child yelled bravely at the being in the hallway. There was still no reply. The sound just kept getting closer. Clank, Clank, Clank. The child was starting to get a little scared but then the noise stopped outside the half open door. The child hopped off of his bed and grabbed the flashlight that was hidden under his pillow. He slowly approached the door and pressed his ear against it.  
There was a noise that sounded a lot like heavy breathing on the other side. The child hurried and closed the door until the noise disappeared. He then slowly opened the door and flashed the flashlight down the hallway. Something or someone vanished behind the corner. The child then ran back into his room and jumped on his bed and looked at the small golden bear with a purple top hat and bowtie. The bear’s head turned to look at the child who was now crying from the fear that consumed him.  
“W-what was t-that?” the child asked the plush bear.  
“That would be my friend Bonnie” Fredbear replied.  
“B-bonnie?” the child repeated.  
As he said that the closet door creaked open. The crying child got up and as stealthy as a cat he crept over to the closet.  
Inside was a small plushie of a red fox with a golden colored eye. It has an eyepatch over its right eye and a hook on his left paw. The child turned to look back at his friend who was staring at the door to the right.  
“Fredbear? Why is there a fox plush here?” the child questioned.  
“His name is Foxy the Pirate Fox, one of my friends. He wants to play a game.” the bear replied. As soon as Fredbear said that he disappeared into the night.  
“Fredbear? Fredbear where did you go? What kind of game?” cried the child.  
“Try to survive till 6 AM,” was the only thing Fredbear said then went quiet. What did he mean by survive?  
“What do you me-” Crash! The small boy was cut off by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. He hurried and ran to the door on the left with his trusty flashlight in his hand. He peeked out into the hallway and saw a broken down chicken creature. It was holding a torn down cupcake in its right left hand. Then it vanished behind the corner.  
The small child was now trembling with fear. “W-what was that thing?!” the child asked himself. Then he heard a hissing sound come from in his room. He turned around and saw a small brown bear that had rather frightening teeth. The child flashed his flashlight on the thing. It hissed in pain and went under the bed.  
Why is this happening to me? Why can’t it happen to my older brother? He deserves it more than me! The young boy thought to himself.  
“A-ahoy there l-l-lad!” a glitched robotic voice yelled snapping the kid out of his thoughts. “I be cap’tn F-Foxy t-the ruler of t-the seven s-seas!”  
The child slowly turned around to see a tall, broken down fox robot. He had dull red fur and a bloody hook for his right hand. His eye was completely black with a small white dot to represent the pupil. While the other was covered with a black eyepatch. The child froze in fear and looked up at the fox.  
“W-why the s-scared face y-ye landlubber?” Foxy questioned. The pirate tilted his head to the side to show his confusion.  
“W-why are y-you here?” the child asked nervously “W-what do you w-want from m-me?”  
W-why me and my m-maties just be p-playing a g-game with ye!” the fox yelled cheerfully “A-alas if y-ye don’t w-win the g-game we be f-forced to make ye w-walk the p-plank!”  
“Y-you mean I’ll die?” the child yelled at Foxy.  
“Y-ye be r-right l-lad! Y-yet this is t-the o-only way we c-can have a-any fun!!” the fox said.  
The child was just petrified in fear at what he had just learned. I’ll die if I don’t win a game? He thought to himself. What kind of sick dream is this?  
“A-aye lad! We d-don’t have t-time for q-questions anymore! I need t-to explain the r-rules to ye l-lad! Me m-maties are only allowing until 12:00 for m-me to explain how t-this works.”  
“W-why are you h-helping me s-survive the night?” the child asked.  
“W-why it be n-no fun i-if ye don’t put u-up a good f-fight! N-now enough questions! Listen carefully l-lad! I only b-be saying t-this once g-got it?” Foxy said staring intently at the child.  
“Y-yes Cap’tn F-foxy.” the boy said.  
“S-splendid! Now here are the r-rules! C-chica comes down t-the right h-hallway! B-bonnie comes down t-the left! F-freddy is u-under your b-bed and his c-children come out when they w-want and wait for y-ye to turn around to bite y-ye head off! To get r-rid of u-us ye just flash that f-flashing l-light thing! I’ll s-shall b-be in the c-closet! To turn m-me back into a h-harmless doll just c-close the door on m-me face! A-and Nigh-” the clock struck 12:00 while Foxy was telling the child the rules of the game. “Well I h-have to r-run! S-see ye later l-lad!” the fox yelled as he ran into the closet chuckling.  
“W-wait! W-what where you s-saying b-before?” the child yelled. Foxy did not reply.  
“What do I do?! I don’t want to die! I want to live!” the child yelled to himself.  
The child then ran back to the bed and flashed his light. A brown blur shot back underneath the bed hissing quietly.  
The child shuddered in disgust. These things smell like decaying meat. He thought to himself. He chuckled quietly at the thought and sat on his bed listening for any sounds that might indicate a creature trying to kill him.  
Clank, Clank, Clank, Clank. The child hurried and ran to the left door and listened for the sound of breathing. None. He peeked out and flashed his flashlight and saw the figure again. As soon as it appeared it disappeared around the corner again. The child shivered in fear and ran back into his room.  
He then ran over to the right door and pressed his ear against it. Nothing. He opened the door and flashed his light.  
Screeeaaaaaccchhhhh!  
The chicken jumped out and screamed in his face! The boy then curled into a ball and whimpered in fear as the chicken stared down at him with a devious smirk.  
“I d-don’t want t-to d-die. I don’t w-want to d-die.” the child repeated as he cowered in fear.  
“Awww w-we won’t k-kill you kiddo!!” a rather high pitched voice said happily.  
“Y-you won’t?” the kid asked skeptically as he looked up at Chica.  
“N-nope!! Only Nightmare i-is allowed to kill the victim!!! It’s not very fair….” Chica said though the child did not hear the last part since she was mumbling it.  
“What was that last bit?” the child questioned.  
“O-oh nothing of y-your concern!!” She chirped happily. “Well I g-got to g-go now kid!!! See ya!!” she yelled and walked back into the dark and empty hallway.  
The child slowly got up and went back to his bed only to see two bear things hissing at him menacingly. The boy flashed his flashlight and they ran under the bed.  
The child sighed in relief and stood in front of his bed listening for any noises. This is ridiculous. He thought. This makes no sense!! How can robots be alive? Plus, why are they trying to kill me? I didn’t do anything!!!  
The kid was snapped out of his thoughts again when he heard a dark chuckle come from behind him.  
The child jumps back in fear and spins around only to be faced with a nightmarish bear who grins at the child. “G-go away!” the child yelled at the bear who seemed to be laughing at the child’s actions.  
“Why should I listen to a puny child like you?” Freddy questions with a tilt of his head.  
“B-because I said so!!” the kid yelled.  
“Geez no need to get mad at me kiddo. You should be lucky your not dead yet…” the bear grumbled and then disappeared under the bed.  
The child then ran to the left door and pressed his ear to it. There was heavy breathing coming from the other side. He closed the door and waited for Bonnie to leave him alone for a little bit. He then repeated these actions for a little while. Left hallway. Right hallway. Bed. Repeat. The clock struck 5:00 A.M. The child then took a break on his bed when-  
Screeeeaaaacccchhhhhh!!!  
Foxy ran out of the closet and lunged for the child who tried to dodge but failed miserably.  
“Y-ye be c-comin’ w-with me l-lad!” Foxy yelled as he lifted the child into the air and walked down the hallway.  
“H-hey!! Put me down you deranged fox!! Put me down!!!” the child yelled at the fox who just ignored him and continued on his way to the basement. He then proceeded to rip the door off its hinges and went down the steps.  
“Y-you caught h-him!” Chica chirps happily as soon as she sees them come down the stairs.  
The child’s eyes widened in fear when he saw a decaying black bear with a golden top hat and bowtie watching him and Foxy approach with blood red eyes. Foxy then held the child in front of the bear and waited. Nightmare laughed and said only three words. “You didn’t survive.” then bit down on the child’s head.  
The child then woke up panting. He hurried and looked around only to see the familiar hospital room. “It was only a dream.” he told himself. But the child failed to hear the dark laugh that was coming behind him.


End file.
